


March 28, 2019

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: Adam calls Sauli on his birthday. They talk about Javi.





	March 28, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on my first Adam and Javi story and it was getting too long. I cut this little section out and realized it could stand alone as is. Short and sweet. Hope you like it.
> 
> As always...this is all fiction. I know nothing.

March 28, 2019

Adam wakes up and looks at the clock. It’s nearly 9am, early for him…or at least before Javi came into his life. Javi is out the door for work by 5am most days, so on the nights he stays over, they are in bed between 9-10pm. They don’t always go right to sleep, but the effort is made to be mindful of Javi getting enough sleep. More often than not, Adam gets back up after Javi has fallen asleep. And on occasion, he’s still up when Javi gets up for work. Adam will kiss Javi goodbye, wish him a good day and head to bed. It is a struggle to break his night owl habits.

Adam notices the date on his phone and thinks of Sauli. It’s his birthday and he considers calling Sauli. Adam had actually been thinking of Sauli quite a lot lately. He has not been thinking of him in a longing or melancholy way, but more of an introspective manner. He had been thinking about their relationship and how different it was to his relationship with Javi. He had been trying to figure out why it was so different. Certainly, Adam was different now…older, more in touch with what he wants. Somehow, being with Javi is easier, but why? Sauli was great. The communication was a challenge in the beginning, but that had also led to some really exciting non-verbal communication. Adam ponders on whether it could be because Javi doesn’t really need him. He doesn’t need to live with Adam. He has his own apartment. He is with Adam because he wants to be. Javi has a job that pays him enough to live and he comes from a wealthy, supportive family. Adam decides to stop trying to figure it out for now. He is grateful for the years he had with Sauli. They were a significant part of his emotional growth. Adam will always care about him. After Saul’s last trip to LA in December 2017, they had a very important revelation and discussion about the state of their relationship. For several years, since their breakup, they had remained close friends…with benefits. They would meet a few times a year and spend time together, somewhere in the world. They had agreed to continue this arrangement until one of them met someone else. The last time they were together in LA, it occurred to both of them, this “friends with benefits” arrangement was exactly why neither of them had moved on to a new relationship. It was easier to turn to what was familiar, what was comfortable and what was trusted. It was decided they would no longer continue hook-up vacations. It just was not emotionally healthy for either one of them. Of course, they would remain friends and communicate occasionally, but that would be the extent of their relationship going forward.

Adam scrolls through his contacts and clicks on Sauli’s name. Hopefully, he’s not calling at an inconvenient time for Sauli. “Moi, Adam!”, Adam hears after the second ring. “Moi, Sauli…happy birthday!” Adam responds. The two former lovers spend the next ten minutes updating each other on their careers, family and mutual friends. Adam is glad he decided to call. The conversation was easy and not at all awkward, then Sauli asks, “how is your new boyfriend, Javi?” Adam is surprised by the question, but manages to respond, “he’s good…I guess you saw my IG.” Sauli explains that he actually knew about Javi before Adam’s IG post. The Adam fans who were never Sauli fans had been sending him updates through social media. In addition, every Finnish article covering the story felt compelled to mention Sauli by name as the ex-boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Sauli. Some people are just so awful.” Sauli responds,“I loved and lost a rock star. I am not surprised and I can handle it.” Adam doesn’t say anything and Sauli continues, “it would seem our decision to stop seeing each other was a good one.” Adam replies, “I feel lucky to have found love again. I was in a funk for a long time. I have finally emerged from all that. I am genuinely happy again and Javi is a part of that.” Sauli tells Adam he is truly happy for him. “You deserve to be happy, Adam.” “Thank you, Sauli. I appreciate you saying that. What about you? Have you met anyone interesting?” “Maybe,” Sauli quips. “I’ve been on a few dates with someone. I like him. He’s taking me out for my birthday tonight. We’ll see how it goes.” Adam confesses to Sauli he’s worried how Javi’s public outing as his boyfriend and the upcoming tour schedule will affect their relationship. “The haters have already started on social media,” Adam laments. “He also has a new, full-time job, so he won’t be able to travel with me much. We’ve talked about what to expect and Javi tells me he is prepared and can handle anything.” Sauli jokes, “if Javi would like any advice on how to manage a relationship with you, feel fee to give him my number. I’d be happy to help.” Adam responds sarcastically, “sure, of course I’ll let him know you’re willing to help.” Sauli thanks Adam for calling and for the birthday wishes, but explains he must return to the set. “Goodbye. Take care, Sauli.” “You too...goodbye, Adam.”


End file.
